Pumpjack systems often include a pump-off controller that switches a pump between an ON state and an OFF state based on how long the pump has been in a particular state. These pump-off controllers may also switch the pump to the OFF state when a pump-off condition is detected, such as an underfilled pump stroke. In some systems, the well is intended for producing gas, and the pump is used to remove largely undesirable liquid from the well (to make room for the gas to enter the well for extraction). In these types of wells, the pump may run regardless of whether liquid extraction at a given time is beneficial to gas production.